Studies utilizing a variety of methods suggest that the male sex partner may plan a role in the etiology of cervical cancer. Demographic analyses reveal higher cervical mortality rates among ever married than among single women or virgins. A possible association between penile and cervical cancer has been demonstrated. Considerable evidence has accumulated on the relationship between cervical cancer and the venerally transmitted genital herpesvirus, HSV-2. The results of these studies have increased the likelihood of a significant male role in cervical carcinogenesis. Our ongoing study begins with the identificatin of a large group of women who had cervical cancer in greater Baltimore during the past 20 years. The husbands of these women are investigated to the extent of identifying all their previous and subsequent wives ("case" wives). A random sample of "control" wives, similar to the "case" wives in demographic and marital characteristics is then selected. The cohorts of "case" and "control" wives are traced prospectively to death or survival as of a recent time. The ultimate risk of cervical neoplasia among the two cohorts is compared, utilizing actuarial techniques. This approach affords a direct test of the role of any venerally transmitted male factor in cervical cancer, whether it be viral, chemical or other.